


Breaking the Deal

by calie15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan doesn't break a deal, but he's going to break this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Deal

When she opened her eyes he was sitting there, staring. She closed them again in an attempt to block him out.

"Don’t be like that."

She turned and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing him away. There was movement in her cage, alerting her to his movement.

"Come now," Peter said gently and brushed her hair from her face. "You know I don’t like it when you ignore me. What will it take Wendy bird?"

"Let me go," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed, refusing to give him what he sought.

"You know I can’t do that," he said gently. "The cage is to keep you safe. It’s only temporary.”

At that she flew into a sitting position and glared at him. “It’s to keep them from knowing! If they don’t know I’m here then they can’t save me can they?” He said nothing in return. He didn’t even flinch at her outburst. “I hate you!”

"A shame then that I don’t hate you," he said through clenched teeth. Peter stood swiftly and turned to walk from her. With a cruel smile he turned. "You should learn to tolerate me. I won’t be following through with the deal I made with your brothers."

It felt as if the floor had been pulled out from under her. “Peter, no.” She scrambled up, tears in her eyes. “Please, you promised, you never break a deal.”

"I’m breaking this one," he said with certainty.

"Peter, please," she begged and stepped towards him, grabbing his tunic in her fists. "I can’t stay here."

He grabbed her wrists and lowered his head. “I’m sorry Wendy.”

"But you promised!" She cried now, tears escaping her eyes. She hated crying in front of him, but at the moment it didn’t matter. "You can’t keep me here!"

"You’d leave me, grow up, die." Peter shook his head. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

"Why?" She whispered at him.

"I’ve grown quiet attached to you," he admitted and studied her face. "Is it really that bad? I care about you. And I promise, when this is all over I’ll even try to behave."

"If you cared you’d let me go!" She cried. For a moment he seemed hurt by her comment, but she didn’t care to even dwell on it.

"I’m selfish too," he admitted.

Her knees shook and she collapsed into him. Arms were around her and she hated them for being there to hold her up.

"It’ll be fine," he said with what sounded like practiced sincerity. "I promise,” he whispered into her hair and smoothed a hand over her back.

There was nothing he could say to reassure her.


End file.
